Reconciliation
by FlightWriter
Summary: Hermione and her lover reunite after months apart. But what exactly does he miss? Oneshot. pure smut. nothing big. flames are laughed at relentlessly.


**Title: Reconciliation**

**Author: FlightWriter**

**Rating: MSummary: Hermione and her lover reunite after months apart. But what exactly does he miss?**

**Notes: The male character isn't really specified. I know who I picture him to be, but you can imagine him at your own discretion. Yes, this is intentional. This has some meaning behind it, so I cherish it very much. Still, your opinions are welcome and eagerly awaited. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own memories.**

"**Have you slept with anyone else?" she said to me breathlessly, tearing apart the buttons on my shirt in a rush.**

"**No," I said, pulling the hem of her shirt. Her shoulders relaxed. She was worried, I guess, since we'd broken up that I'd been sleeping around…No. I took her in a passionate kiss again, renewing the energy that the small conversation had taken away. God, how I'd missed her kiss. She felt so perfect in my arms. She always had. But after our time apart, every feeling I'd ever had for her was like brand new. My breath caught in my throat as she put her hands on my naked back, dragging her short nails across my skin. I was blinded as my eyes rolled into the back of my head and blood rushed to my cock. I took her sides and guided her to our common room sofa. It was late, she had just gotten back from Head Girl stuff that I didn't have to accompany her with. She gasped as I laid her down and she felt me grind into her. **

"**Oh, Merlin," she groaned, allowing me to brush my knee against her center. She had forgotten, too, how things had felt between us. **

"**Hermione," I said, and she nodded. She undid my slacks, just as she always used to. She let me undo hers, the same as I always did. She was so beautiful. Scraggly yet organized. She lay there on our couch (for, lets face it…it had been "christened" many times before.) naked and perfect. I got caught up in the flesh of things, just overwhelmed. How long had it been? I lost count after the first few months. But here she was, waiting for me. I leaned back toward her to give her a slower, more loving kiss. She responded in the way I'd hoped she would, slowing our actions down to appreciate the kiss. She'd missed me, too. **

**My cock gave an insistent throb against her thigh and she sighed into my lips. **

**She moaned my name, unmoving. She lifted a knee, giving me inches of room. I slid into her easily, her moisture giving me ready access. She shuddered, adjusting to the feeling she used to love so much, but hadn't felt in nearly a year. I had to refrain from shaking myself, as I had kept the hope that she would return to me someday soon. As I was engulfed into her warmth, my hands gripped her elbows, and hers my shoulders. We stayed like that for a moment, just enjoying what we were. **

**She let out a low growl and thrust her hips into me, rocking into my own. I felt our bones grind, and the feeling was irresistible. I pulled myself out of her, and threw myself back in. She let out a little yelp as I hit her Gspot on the first shot. I kept at it, feeling the old friction with a new sense of appreciation. **

**God, I'd missed her. As I continued to pound into her over and over, I thought about how it used to be. How I'd suck a nipple-I did so. How I'd lift her hips to get that perfect angle-I did so. How I'd nip her ear in that spot she loved so much-I did so. How I'd forget that we were still in a "public" place and I'd let out a low moan-I did so. She'd gotten so tight over the time we were apart, it felt like I was losing my virginity with her all over again. **

**Oh, she started to tense right then. I could feel it all around me, her walls clenching me like a fist. I sped up, not wanting to miss the fun. As I went faster, I rammed into her deeper, and she let out little whimpers after each thrust. God, was that hot. She started to really clamp down on my shoulders and bit her lip. I looked at her and saw my Hermione, my beautiful woman, below me, and that was it. I lost all control. She started to shake from deep within herself, and I could feel my climax coming as well.**

"**Hermione," I whispered directly into her ear.**

"**Mm-hmm," she whimpered. I let all loose, allowing both of our screaming but silent orgasms take their tolls. I spurt into her, with more force than I think I ever had, and she absolutely clung to me. As I felt myself relax, I laid right on top of her. She was always cold after sex, I remembered, and she liked the body heat. I planted little kisses along her shoulder and collarbone as she rubbed my back softly. I was still inside her, and could feel her spasm in the aftermath of our orgasm as she massaged my back. **

**But then she started to drift lower. "Hermione, what are you doing?" I asked. "Nothing," she said. I raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged. I knew she could feel my getting hard again inside her. She'd started kneading certain spots that she knew always turned me on. Taking her by the sides, I lifted her up with me as I sat up properly into the sofa. "Fine," I said, "You want it again? You're going to have to work for it." She did nothing more or less than grin at this as she repositioned herself on my now massively hard cock. Crossing her ankles at the base of my spine, she pushed herself up off of me and let herself fall back down. **

**And I thought I'd filled her completely before. **

**She absolutely swallowed me. As she clenched her muscles with every movement, I felt myself grow harder as the moments flew by. She hugged my shoulders, resting her chin on her own hand. Drawing her hips up and down against my length, I couldn't resist throwing in a few of my own thrusts. Our hips ground together as we made the most passionate music of the night. Her calves clenched my sides as she grew closer to her next orgasm. I reached to take her hips and began to thrust into her in time with her own. **

**Hermione started to absolutely squeal. She couldn't hit her Gspot on her own, but with my added force, I got her every single time. She started screaming my name and I went even faster. I tightened my grip on her hips and we reached our climaxes together in a mess of sweaty flesh. She slumped against me, wasted. **

"**I've missed you," I said quietly, my eyes closed. She sat up.**

"**Did you miss me, or just the sex?" she asked, obviously hurt. I looked deep into her eyes, trying to convey to her the truth of everything that I felt. **

"**Hermione, sex with you is just the thin layer of icing on a six hundred pound cake. There is so much more to it. I've missed everything about you." I paused to caress her cheek gently. "I've missed being able to tell you my secrets and thoughts, being able to spend hours at a time with you. I miss setting up our candle-lit dinners, hidden from everyone. I miss showing you off to the world. I miss your intelligence. I miss your drive, your passion, your humour, your silence. I miss you. Missing the sex? That's just a minor side effect." **

**A slow smile was creeping across her features, finally hitting her eyes. She closed them and kissed me again.**

"**I love you," we said at the same time as we broke apart. I lifted her hips and put them next to mine, and she rested her head against my shoulder. The next morning, we wouldn't wonder what had happened the night before, for the evening we'd just had would be emblazoned in our memories forever. **


End file.
